harrypotterfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Форум:Переводы РОСМЭНа
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Была статья «Ляпы переводов книг о Гарри Поттере», написанная не слишком хорошо, но вызвавшая бурю обсуждения. Вчера автор статьи попросила меня удалить статью. Ок, удалила. Но некоторые мысли комментаторов показались мне настолько интересными, что я передварительно скопировала комментарии и задумалась: куда это всё слить? Форум показался мне самым удачным местом.--Читалка (обсуждение) 05:34, января 2, 2013 (UTC) Комментарии читателей к статье (избранные моменты) 1 /...../Нам предложены переводы, которые автор счёл не просто неправильными, а ляпами. К ляпам я бы отнесла разве что Лонгботтона и Снегга. Кстати, "Слайверин" появляется в одном месте "Гарри Поттера и философского камня" (МакГонагалл объявляет на какой факультет определён очередной первокурсник) и производит впечатление опечатки, а не ошибки перевода. Невилл Лонгботтон (Longbottom). Автор так и не сказал, как по его мнению должно переводится это имя. Пришлось лезть в англо-русский словарь. "Long" переводится как "долгий", тут всё в порядке у всех переводчиков, а вот "Bottom" имеет множество значений: "дно", "низ", "грунт", "основа", "фундамент", "причина" и др. Не понятно, зачем было переводить фамилию в этом случае. Разве что, при правильном переводе стало бы ясно, что настоящая сущность Невилла очень глубоко запрятана. Ведь одно из значений слова bottom - "доискиваться причины". Но такое понимание фамилии приходит очень не скоро. Северус Снейп (Snape). В интервью Джоан Роулинг сказала, что Снейп назван в честь какой-то деревушки, и слово не несёт смысловой нагрузки. Но если переводчики будут читать все интервью авторов, которых переводят, мы не дождёмся на прилавках иностранных книг на русском языке. Переводчик шёл от характера персонажа и оттолкнулся от имени "Северус". Опять-таки выбрал фонетически очень близкий вариант. Кто ж знал, что этого делать не надо? При переводе имён в книгах ГП возникла проблема (которую, кстати, не сразу-то и увидели): какие имена надо переводить на русский язык, подыскивая нужные ассоциации, а какие - оставлять как есть. Так и появляются всякие "Зелиусы Злеи". Вот что я считаю действительным ляпом РОСМЭНа - это замена имени "Волдеморт" на "Волан-де-Морт". Уж очень заумные ассоциации для подростков. Тем более, что они, эти ассоциации, не были заложены в оригинальном тексте. Даже далеко не все взрослые смогли бы внятно сказать, кто такой Воланд, а уж провести параллель между булгаковским "московским гостем" и главным гадом в книгах Роулинг - и подавно. И, если уж на то пошло... Не дотягивает Волдеморт до Воланда. Правильно его Файнс играет: злой, опасный, жестокий... но клоун. 5 Некоторые читают книги ради английской атмосферы. У большинства фамилий на планете происхождение вполне житейское - это не повод певодит Смит, как кузнец, а Бишоп, как епископ. Переводя фамилию мальчика переводчики не учили тот факт, что в дальнейшем фигурируют авроры Долгопупсы, люди с серьезной профессий. Кстати слово "botton" достаточно многозначное, его можно перевести как "дно", "русло", "глушь", "основа", "суть". Как и слово "long". По поводу дописывания переводчика, это реальный факт. http://harrypotter-2.narod.ru/History/diss/HP_diss_042.htm 6 Издательство "Росмэн" несет всю полноту ответственности за перевод канона в России. Тем не менее, "Росмэн" допускает массу ошибок в переводе, которые видны и не специалистам в английском языке. Неужели переводчики "Росмэна" в своем снобизме не способны эти ляпы подкорректировать в последующих изданиях? Только некоторые примеры смысловых ошибок: Книга - 4, стр. 379 - 380: "..."Свиные отбивные!" ... И на тарелке тотчас явились с пылу с жару котлеты". ''Заказываешь у Росмэна отбивные, а получаешь банальные котлеты... Книга - 5, стр. 164: ''"Я один отбивался от дементоров в ту ночь, когда Сириус бежал из Азкабана". ''Росмэновский Гарри сразился с дементорами именно в ночь побега Сириуса из Азкабана?! Книга - 5, стр. 379: ''"В больничное крыло пришла Алисия Спиннет - брови у нее стали расти так быстро и густо, что совершенно закрыли глаза и уже мешали есть". Росмэновская Алисия не смотря на разросшиеся брови упорно пыталась есть, а когда не смогла, только тогда и пришла к милосердной Помфри... Книга - 6, стр. 402: " - Смотри, что подарили мне мама с папой (на совершеннолетие волшебника в 17 лет). Ух ты, а через год меня еще и совершеннолетие ждет..." Росмэновский Рон планирует отпраздновать совершеннолетие в 18 лет, по магловским законам... Книга - 7, стр. 203: "... хозяин предпочитает... торт с патокой...", стр. 206: "... Кикимер уже выставил для них... пирог с патокой". Росмэновский Гарри очень любит именно торт с патокой, но вредный Росмэновский Кикимер выставил таки пирог... Книга - 7, стр. 330: "... я одного, который меня держал, укусил в живот и выдернул волшебную палочку". ''Росмэновский Рон умудрился укусить егеря в живот. Надеюсь, не за низ живота? Если это был Йейтсовский егерь-гот или тот, который в клетчатых штанишках, тогда понятно. Книга - 7, стр. 499: ''"Потом раздалась, без всякого предупреждения, целая очередь громких хлопков, как будто кто-то стрелял по двери из ружья". Росмэновские ружья стреляют очередями... Книга - 7, стр. 611: "...то место, куда ударило Убивающее заклятие, саднило, как ушиб от удара кастетом". ''Росмэновского Гарри Росмэновский Дадли иногда бил кастетом, так хорошо запомнить эффект... Нашел и несколько, скорее всего, опечаток: Книга - 6, стр. 12: ''"...он поливает водой ценный аксминистерский ковер..." А это что за ковер такой? На стр. 21 он уже назван: "... выбросило на антикварный ковер". Антиквариат такой? Книга - 7, стр. 85: "... они прибрали Барри Крауча..." Так Барти Крауч или Барри? Книга - 7, стр. 547: "... на полпути к Заветному лесу..." Так лес Запретный или Заветный? Книга - 7, стр. 337: "Гарри и забыл, что Рон не переносит пауков. - Прошу прощения... Редукто!" Как можно перепутать заклинания Редукто и Редуцио?! В первоисточнике же ясно написано! Book - 7, p. 319: "Harry had forgotten Ron's hatred of spiders. 'Sorry - reducio.' Книга - 7, стр. 149: " - Забудь!" Книга - 7, стр. 362: " - Обливиэйт!" А как в первоисточнике? Book - 7, p. 139: "Obliviate". Book - 7, p. 343: "Obliviate!" Зачем в одной книге приводить одно и то же заклинание в двух вариантах? В переводе на русский и в транскрипции? Книга - 7, стр. 116: " - Дамблдор захотел отдать меч мне? - стараясь сдерживать гнев, спросил Гарри. - Возможно, он полагал, что мы будем хорошо смотреться у меня на стене". Меч и Гарри висят на стене рядом! Конечно, они будут хорошо смотреться! Так может быть все-таки ЭТО будет хорошо смотреться на стене у Гарри? Book - 7, p. 109: "Maybe he thought it would look nice on my wall." Где здесь "Росмэн" увидел соединительный союз МЫ? Книга - 6, стр. 110: "Даже странно, если вспомнить: человек, который первым сказал Гарри, что из него вышел бы хороший мракоборец, на самом деле был переодетым Пожирателем смерти". Просто переодеть Пожирателя смерти Барти Крауча младшего в вещички Грозного Глаза Грюма мало! Его еще и замаскировать с помощью Оборотного зелья нужно! Ну почему вместо слова "переодетым" не использовать "замаскированным"? Это ведь точнее. Бедный старина Барти! Его в седьмой книге еще и Барри обозвали... Книга - 7, стр. 636: " - Так то дома, а в школе он профессор Долгопупс! Представляешь, я приду на зельеварение и скажу..." Тут почти без комментариев. Напоминаю переводчикам, что Невилл не попал в класс подготовки по зельеварению к Слизнорту в шестой книге. На стр. 180 - 181 в 6 книге Макгонагалл даже не назвала оценку Невилла на СОВ по зельеварению, чтобы не пугать читателей. Не упрямьтесь, а в следующей редакции измените на травологию, у него по этому предмету "превосходно". Книга - 7, стр. 373: "... где жил или работал Том Реддл, где он бывал и где его убивали". Ладно, Том все-таки, скажем, своеобразно работал, раздвигал границы Магии. Где жил - там не работал? И наоборот? Но сколько было мест где его убивали? Сколько раз убивали Тома? В Годриковой впадине, в хранилище Философского камня, в Тайной комнате? Где еще убивали? Может все-таки правильнее будет - он убивал? Бывал... Убивали... Книга - 5, стр. 326, 673: "Ханна Аббот..." Книга - 6, стр. 230: "Ханну Эббот забрали с урока..." Книга - 7, стр. 619: "... Ханна Аббот". Так как все-таки переводится фамилия Ханны: Аббот или Эббот? Книгу 6 и книгу 7 переводили те же переводчики: С. Ильина и М. Лахути. Книга - 6, стр. 240: "В вестибюле они увидели Кормака Маклаггена, который пытался войти в Большой зал. Вошел он только со второй попытки - в первый раз он с разбегу налетел на притолоку". Где здесь "Росмэн" увидел притолоку? Чтобы попасть в нее, Маклаггену пришлось бы подпрыгнуть вверх и треснуться головой. Ведь притолока - это верхняя часть дверной рамы (верхний брус дверного проема, завершающая горизонталь дверной коробки, перекладина над дверью - так трактует архитектурный словарь). Неужели двери в Большой зал такие маленькие, что рослому Макглаггену, когда он не под Конфундусом, приходилось всегда пригибаться? Да еще и с разбегу? Где разбег Кормака переводчики увидели? Book - 6, p. 219: "It took him two attempts to get through the doors; he ricocheted off the frame on the first attempt". Frame - это наверное, дверная рама, а не притолока. Ему потребовалось две попытки, чтобы войти в двери, он срикошетил от рамы при первой попытке. Книга - 6, стр. 241: " - Надеялся перехватить вас до обеда! Не хотите ли вместо этого прийти ко мне на ужин?" Book - 6, p. 219: "What do you say to a spot of supper tonight in my rooms instead?" Я плохо разбираюсь в тонкостях английского языка, но читая перевод на русский, я понял, что Слизнорт решил оставить Гарри без обеда. Мало наказания от Снегга вечером, так еще этот Морж предложил отказаться от вкусного Хогвартского обеда! " - Что вы скажете об ужине у меня вечером, а?" И обед Гарри тоже достанется! Книга - 6, стр. 259:'' "Гермиона подбежала к плачущей подружке Кэти и обняла ее".'' Зачем Гермионе бегать, подбегать к Лианне? Гермиона и Лианна помогали Рону удерживать лежащую на земле, кричащую и бьющуюся в судорогах Кэти Белл. Подошел Хагрид, все конечно же расступились, но бегать к Лианне Гермионе все равно негде! Они стоят рядом в двух шагах! Book - 6, p. 235: "Hermione hurried over to Katie`s wailing friend and put an arm around her". Может, все-таки, Гермиона поспешила к Лианне? Ну, или поторопилась... Hurried , прилагательное: 1. поспешный. Hurry , глагол: 1. торопить; 2. спешить; 3. поспешить. Куда подбежали, побежали или бегут переводчики от "Росмэна"? От кого? Книга - 6, стр. 259: "Рассказ Лианны перешел в жалобный вопль". Никак не могу изобразить или представить себе жалобный вопль. Book - 6, p. 236: "Leanne let out a wail of despair". Рассказ Лианны перешел в вопль отчаяния или в вой отчаяния. A wail of despair - вопль отчаяния или вой отчаяния, еще представить себе могу. Но жалобный вопль "Росмэна"! Не получается... Книга - 6, стр. 437: "Это лирный корень, - ответила Полумна... Отлично отпугивают Пухлых Заглотов". Книга - 7, стр. 347: " - Полумна там, у Нижнего моста... она уже наловила порядочно заглотов, должно хватить на уху для всех нас". Почему Полумна называет эти существа с большой буквы, а папаша - с маленькой? Пухлые Заглоты страшнее для "Росмэна", чем пресноводные? Book - 6, p. 398: "They're really excellent for warding off Gulping Plimpies". Пухлые! Book - 7, p. 326: "... Freshwater Plimpies". Пресноводные Заглоты. С большой буквы Заглоты! Book - 7, p. 328: "Luna is down beyond Bottom Bridge... she has caught nearly enough Plimpies..." С большой буквы в оригинале! Книга - 7, стр. 436: " - Все хорошо, - сказал он. - Оливандера устроили на новом месте. Мама и папа передают привет, Джинни тоже. Фред и Джордж довели Мюриэль..." Book - 7, p. 414: Everything fine,' he told Fleur. 'Ollivander settled in, Mum and Dad say hello. Ginny sends you all her love. Fred and George are driving Muriel... Я знаю, что многие Джинни не любят. Но что она сделала этим пер... из "Росмэна"? Джинни тоже. Ginny sends you all her love. Джинни посылает вам всю свою любовь. Не хочется "Росмэну" лишний раз подчеркивать, что Джинни любит своего Гарри, сестру Гермиону и брата Рона? Только приветик передала и все! А в пятой книге переводчики забыли указать, что слова персонажа, о расшифровке ОД как Отряда Дамблдора, как того, чего Министерство Магии больше всего боится, принадлежат именно Джинни. За что они так с рыжей? Пампинкпайцы переводили? Сцена на похоронах Дамблдора в 6 книге. М.Спивак: '' '' "Он посмотрел на Рона. Тот держал за руку и гладил по голове Гермиону, которая плакала у него на плече; слезы так и капали с кончика ее длинного носа". '' "Росмэн": '' '' "Он оглянулся - Рон уже обнимал Гермиону, плакавшую на его плече, - слезы капали с конца ее длинного носа". '' Итак, М.Спивак и "Росмэн" (М.Лахути и С.Ильина) считают, что у Гермионы длинный нос. Я согласен с описанием ее прически, с крупными резцами, с плохой осанкой и костлявыми лодыжками, с тем, что Гермиона какое то время была похожа на половину панды, но длинный нос! А как у Роулинг? '' '' Ron, he saw, was now holding Hermione and stroking her hair while she sobbed into his shoulder, tears dripping from the end of his own long nose.'' '' С конца его собственного длинного носа! С конца носа Рона! Длинный нос как раз у Рона, а не у Гермионы! Почему переводчики повторили одну и ту же ошибку? Они что, подсматривают или "списывают" друг у друга? Каждый имеет право на любимого героя Поттерианы, ну, героиню. Как то попытался в официальном каноне от "Росмэна" найти хоть одно упоминание о цвете глаз Джинни Уизли. Не нашел. Все семь книг просмотрел. Только в 7 книге, упоминается, что цвет глаз Молли, такой же, как и у Джинни. А цвет глаз Молли тоже на протяжении семи книг не приводится. Нигде. Чертовщина какая то! Может, кто видел? Посмотрел в английском первоисточнике от Роулинг и опа-па! А виновата то именно госпожа Литвинова М.Д.! Harry just caught sight of a pair of bright brown eyes staring at him before it closed with a snap. “Ginny,” said Ron. "Росмэн", книга - 2, стр. 58: "Гарри поймал взглядом чьи-то огромные глаза, и дверь тотчас захлопнулась. - Это Джинни, - пояснил Рон." (Bright brown eyes - яркие карие глаза). Не огромные глаза, а яркие карие глаза! Карие! Это заговор против рыжей! Не прощу! Литвинова оскорбила Шкаф. Назвала его во 2 книге "Тающим". В 5 и 6 книге шкаф стал "Исчезающим". Один и тот же учебник для 1 курса Гарри в 1 книге, и для 1 курса Джинни во 2 книге, назван по-разному. В подземелье "Гринготтса" у Оранского катаются тележки, а у Литвиновой - вагончики. Переводчики разных книг не состыковывают названия, термины, заклинания. Книга - 3. "Гарри Поттер и узник Азкабана". "Росмэн". Перевод М.Д. Литвиновой. Стр. 167: "Капитан команды, Оливер Вуд, семнадцатилетний здоровяк-семикурсник, кончал в этом году школу". Здоровяки-семикурсники в Хогвартсе умеют кончать... Книга - 5. "Гарри Поттер и Орден Феникса". "Росмэн". Перевод не М.Д. Литвиновой, но тоже круто! (В.Бабкова, В.Голышева, Л.Мотылева) Стр. 390: " - Бросьте! - сказала Анджелина и схватила Фреда за руку. - Брось, пусть его орет. Злится, что проиграл, ничтожество..." Драко, ты кто, что? Чем орет? Книга - 2, стр. 4: "Дадли, очевидно, еды хватало: он был такой толстый, что бока у него свисали с краев табуретки".Это у Литвиновой. Dudley, who was so large his bottom drooped over either side of the kitchen chair, grinned and turned to Harry. А это у Роулинг. Я не в восторге от Дадли и его диеты. Но бока, свисающие с краев табуретки? Это что за бока такие? На табуретке Дадли сидит совсем не на боках, а на нечто другом. Скажем, основание. У Роулинг это - bottom. Дно, низ, основание. Зад в конце концов. Попа. Но никак не бока. Это какие надо иметь бока, которые сползли вниз, затмили зад и повисли с краев табуретки? Сальвадор Дали отдыхает. Наверное, надо так: "Дадли, который был такой большой (толстый), что его зад свисал по краям табуретки, усмехнулся и повернулся к Гарри". Читаю Литвинову внимательно. Вернее, который раз перечитываю. Литвинова: книга - 2, стр. 132: "Толкаясь, ребята бросились к скамье, никто не хотел весь урок сидеть в розовых из искусственного меха". Я чего-то не понял. Толпа, толкаясь, разом ломанулась расхватывать наушники, потому что никто не хотел сидеть в розовых? Искусственный мех? В Волшебном Мире освоили волшебную химическую промышленность и решили поберечь мех нюхлеров и разного другого мехового зверья? Или толпа пыталась расхватать стильные черные из натурального меха? Красивее и от плача мандрагор лучше защищают? А как у Роулинг? There was a scramble as everyone tried to seize a pair that wasn't pink and fluffy. Произошла схватка, поскольку все попытались схватить пару, которая не была розовой и пушистой. Откуда у Литвиновой вылез волшебный розовый искусственный мех? Волшебного зверья с розовым натуральным мехом не бывает? Карликовый пушистик лилового или кремового цвета, два таких свежих трупика прекрасно пойдут на отделку пары меховых заглушек для ушей. Кажется, я разобрался, откуда у Литвиновой вылез этот розовый искусственный мех. Литвинова: книга - 2, стр. 131: "Профессор Стебль стояла у деревянной скамейки в центре теплицы, на которой лежали около двадцати пар наушников-заглушек". Роулинг: Professor Sprout was standing behind a trestle bench in the center of the greenhouse. About twenty pairs of different-colored ear muffs were lying on the bench. Профессор Стебль стояла у деревянной скамейки в центре теплицы. Приблизительно двадцать пар наушников-заглушек различного цвета лежали на скамье. Не переведя изначально, что наушники были разных цветов, запутала нас в необходимости сражения, чтобы избежать розовых и пушистых. Стоп! А где мех искусственный? А он достался Стебль! "Профессор Стебль надела розовые..." Книга - 4, стр. 572: "Зоркус сказал на уроке, что за это отправляют в Азкабан до конца жизни". Конечно, четвертую книгу М.Д. Литвинова не переводила, но сие совершилось под ее редакцией. Так что, за такое надругательство над Грозным Глазом Грюмом, а вернее - над Бартемиусом Краучем младшим, стариной Барти, надо отправлять в Азкабан. Именно в ту камеру, где он сидел. И держать там, пока не исправят все подобные ошибки перевода! AlexGor (обсуждение) 18:25, октября 29, 2012 (UTC) :Великолепный разбор текстов. Действительно, указаны ляпы переводов. Некоторые (про меч и Гарри, которые будут хорошо смотреться на ковре или про укус в живот) не заметить весьма сложно. Однако, есть заявленные «ляпы», которые ляпам не являются. :«'Книга - 7, стр. 499: "Потом раздалась, без всякого предупреждения, целая очередь громких хлопков, как будто кто-то стрелял по двери из ружья". Росмэновские ружья стреляют очередями...' » Да вроде и не ляп, если представить, что ружей было несколько. И, потом, надо смотреть, как в оригинале. :«'Книга - 6, стр. 241: " - Надеялся перехватить вас до обеда! Не хотите ли вместо этого прийти ко мне на ужин?"Book - 6, p. 219: "What do you say to a spot of supper tonight in my rooms instead?"Я плохо разбираюсь в тонкостях английского языка, но читая перевод на русский, я понял, что Слизнорт решил оставить Гарри без обеда.'» Вы неправильно поняли русский вариант. Здесь сказано больше, чем... гм... сказано. Развернём фразу. «''Я надеялся перехватить вас до обеда'' и пригласить на обед к себе, это у меня не получилось, вы отобедали в Хогвартской столовке (ладно, Слизнорт вряд ли бы так обозвал Большой Зал, но интонация могла быть и такой). Не хотите ли вместо обеда прийти ко мне на ужин?». Всё нормально и логично. :«'Книга - 3. "Гарри Поттер и узник Азкабана". "Росмэн". Перевод М.Д. Литвиновой. Стр. 167: "Капитан команды, Оливер Вуд, семнадцатилетний здоровяк-семикурсник, кончал в этом году школу". Здоровяки-семикурсники в Хогвартсе умеют кончать...'» Вот из-за таких «умников» (судя по некоторым признакам, видным в режиме правки, AlexGor скопировал откуда-то текст, так что это замечание относится не к нему, а к автору разбора) пропал изначальный смысл слов «конец» и «кончать», которые никакого отношения к сексу вообще-то не имели. Но коль скоро их начали употреблять как эвфемизмы для слов "мужской половой член" и "оргазм", постепенно именно эти значения вышли на первый план. Тут никаких переводческих ляпов нет. «Каждый понимает в меру своей распущенности». :«'Книга - 5. "Гарри Поттер и Орден Феникса". "Росмэн". Перевод не М.Д. Литвиновой, но тоже круто! (В.Бабкова, В.Голышева, Л.Мотылева) Стр. 390: " - Бросьте! - сказала Анджелина и схватила Фреда за руку. - Брось, пусть его орет. Злится, что проиграл, ничтожество..." Драко, ты кто, что? Чем орет? '» Опять — никакого ляпа. Идиоматический оборот «пусть его...» в данном случае означает «оставь его делать то, что он делает». Ожегов: «'Пусть его (её) (разг.)' — ладно, хорошо, согласен, не возражаю.» И как пример: «'Пусть его шумит'». Согласна, уже редко используемый оборот, автор разбора, видимо, не встречал его в литературе. Поэтому не понял. :«'Книга - 6, стр. 240: "В вестибюле они увидели Кормака Маклаггена, который пытался войти в Большой зал. Вошел он только со второй попытки - в первый раз он с разбегу налетел на притолоку". Где здесь "Росмэн" увидел притолоку? Ведь притолока - это верхняя часть дверной рамы (верхний брус дверного проема, завершающая горизонталь дверной коробки, перекладина над дверью - так трактует архитектурный словарь). '» Не вполне ляп... Всё правильно, и словарь Ожегова вторит определению архитектурного словаря. Однако, в повседневной жизни словом "притолока" иногда обозначают (согласна, неверно обозначают) и боковые панели дверной коробки. Наверное потому, что обыкновенные люди не часто читают словари. Однако переводчики на то и переводчики, чтобы употреблять слова точные, а не неправильно прижившиеся в обиходе. Правильнее было написать "дверной косяк". Тут проглядели и переводчик и корректор. (Замечу на полях, что тоже не увидела в "притолоке" ничего крамольного, и сразу поняла, что Маклагген влетел в боковую панель дверной рамы. И если бы не полезла в толковый словарь, была бы уверена, что "ляп" никакой не ляп.) :В остальном — браво! Очень интересные заметки. --Читалка (обсуждение) 08:13, ноября 1, 2012 (UTC) 7 Ружье очередями стрелять не может. Автоматическая винтовка, штурмовая полуавтоматическая винтовка (АК-47, АКМ, АК-74), могут. Пистолет Стечкина, тоже может. Но у Роулинг четко сказано - gan. Gan - это пистолет, но никак не ружье или винтовка. Then, without warning, there came a series of loud bangs, as though somebody was firing a gan into the door. Затем, без предупреждения, раздалась серия ударов (выстрелов), как-будто кто-то обстрелял дверь (стрелял в дверь) из пистолета. Никаких очередей. Никаких ружей. Серия ударов (выстрелов). Помповое ружье очередями тоже не стреляет. Вот еще нашел. Книга - 1, стр. 262: "Хлопушка.... выплюнула из себя 'контр-адмиральскую''' фуражку..."'' Ладно, пусть хлопушка плюется. Но почему именно контр-адмиральской фуражкой? Почему не вице-адмиральской или адмиральской? Или уж, пускай, фуражкой адмирала флота. Нет никаких контр-адмиральских фуражек в природе. Не существует! Ни во флоте Ее Величества, ни в нашем флоте, ни в каком-либо другом. У Роулинг - a real admiral's hat. Настоящая адмиральская шляпа (фуражка)! Где "Росмэну" привиделся контр-адмирал? Фуражка, правда, должна быть - service cap. AlexGor (обсуждение) 12:30, ноября 9, 2012 (UTC) Все просто, контр-адмирал - это rear admiral. Перепутали, понимаешь, rear с real. 8 А как насчёт Блеза Забини, присоединившЕЙся к столу Слизерина в первой книге и оказавшейся симпатичным молодым человеком в 6 книге? :Блейз Забини-девочка в первой книге — это не ляп. Это недостаток информации о персонаже. Надо учитывать особенности английского языка, в котором род есть только у местоимений! Это в русском глагол в прошедшем времени будет иметь разные окончания. Но если бы действие описывалось в настоящем времени, вы бы вообще не знали мальчик Забини или девочка. Блез Забини присоединяется к столу Слизерина. И кто это был? Приблизительно так же фраза звучит по-английски. Поскольку о Забини дальше ни слова, трудно было решить, какого пола ребёнок. :Как прочесть букву «Z», как «Ц» или как «З», каждый решает по-своему. Другое дело, что переводя такую культовую книгу (а к шестому тому только слепой не увидел бы какую популярность имеет Гарри Поттер), надо было проявить большую аккуратность в переводах и делать сверки по предыдущим книгам: как перевели то или иное имя. Но, видимо, переводчики спешили... --Читалка (обсуждение) 08:20, ноября 10, 2012 (UTC) 9 Книга - 1, стр. 153: "... в то время как последняя в списке 'Блейз Цабини''' уже направлялась к столу Слизерина".'' Книга - 6, стр. 149: " - Вот 'Блез Забини''' с вашего курса..."'' Как видно, это разные люди. По версии "Росмэна"! А скорее всего, при переводе первой книги, половую принадлежность студента по имени Блейз - Блез, И.В. Оранский не угадал. Но вот примеры грубейшего попрания канона тети Ро: "Росмэн", книга - 5, стр. 372: " - Оборонное Движение? - сказала Чжоу. - Сокращенно ОД, никто ничего не поймет. '- Да, ОД - подходяще. Только пусть оно означает "Отряд Дамблдора", раз Министерство боится этого больше всего на свете". А как в подлиннике у Роулинг? The Defence Association?' said Cho. 'The DA for short, so nobody knows what we're talking about?' 'Yeah, the DA's good,' '''said Ginny. 'Only let's make it stand for Dumbledore's Army, because that's the Ministry's worst fear, isn't it?' "Росмэн", книга - 5, стр. 481: ''" - Я не знала, - сказала Гермиона, чуть не плача. - И я, - хрипло отозвался Рон. Оба смотрели на Гарри". А как в подлиннике у Роулинг? I never knew,' said Hermione, who looked tearful. 'Nor did I,' said Ron rather hoarsely. ''Nor me,' whispered Ginny. '''They all looked at Harry. Такое впечатление, что Джинни Уизли ненавидят не только пампкинпайцы, но и переводчики "Росмэна". "Росмэн", книга - 5, стр. 477: " - Здесь пациенты на длительном лечении, - тихо объяснила она ребятам". А как в подлиннике у Роулинг? This is our long-term residents' ward,' she informed Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny in a low voice. ''Зачем утруждать себя перечислением всех четверых? Ребята и все... Блез Забини или Блейз Цабини? Из той же оперы: Книга - 2, стр. 45: ''"Их в отделе всего двое: он и старый колдун по имени 'Перкин Уорбек".'' Книга - 5, стр. 131: "Садись, Гарри, 'Перкинса''' еще нет. ... А вот и Перкинс, познакомься, Гарри".'' Так Перкин или Перкинс? Книга - 2, стр. 76: "Горбин и Бэркес". Книга - 6, стр. 131: "Горбин и Бэрк". Так Бэркес или Бэрк? Так МакГонагалл или Макгонагалл? МакМиллан или Макмиллан? AlexGor (обсуждение) 16:50, ноября 9, 2012 (UTC) 10 Извиняюсь, за нарушение запрета на правку этой статьи, но хотелось бы чуть-чуть защитить РОСМЭН. Нет, я конечно не сторонник его перевода, но все же. РОСМЭН не коверкал слизерин. Ровно как и гриффиндор. Возможно, вы автор хотели сказать про равенкло и хаффлплафф, которые звучат как когтевран и пуфендуй. Вот за это убить их мало. НО то что хотя бы названия двух главных факультетов звучит, как в оригинале, несомненно радует. И хоть и Лонгботтома они и решили перевести, он у них не Длиннопоп) А вот откуда они взяли Снегга, ломают голову лучшие умы человечества. Это по-моему самый бедный персонаж, как его имя только не коверкали! Где-то фстречала его как профессора Злыдня:D 11 Книга - 4, стр. 294: "Гермиона покупала пиво... сунула ему под мантию 'банку со сливочным пивом'... Гарри отпил прямо из 'банки''' несколько глотков..."'' Гермиона купила Гарри баночного пива?! Пастеризованного?! А купить свежее разливное не могла? А как у Роулинг? ...slipped him a Butterbeer under his Cloak... Просто сказано, что сунула ему сливочное пиво, не уточняется в чем. Нет в барах Хогсмида никаких магловских банок с пивом! Если есть, то только марки "Росмэн"! AlexGor (обсуждение) 18:11, декабря 3, 2012 (UTC)